The invention relates to trumpets for orchestras with linear or rotary pistons.
The problem of the tone of these instruments has been for a long time, a constant subject of researches and reference can be made on this point to the work "Musical Acoustics: Piano and Wind Instruments" by Earle L. KENT, published in 1977 by DOWDEN; HUTCHINSON & ROSS, INC., Stroudsburg, Pa., U.S.A. and also to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,181 and 2,987,950.
More particularly, it was noted that all the conventionally-built trumpets, such as the B-flat, the C, the D, or the E-flat trumpets, all have the same characteristic fault of having a group of three notes which are too low-pitched (the D5, the D-sharp 5, the E5 for the C trumpet) which is a great source of complaint from trumpet players.
This fault being general, some players have maintained that these notes are "wrong notes by nature", whereas others, like KENT in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,950, propose relatively complicated palliatives.